Fuego
by Dayngel
Summary: Viñeta. Se apagó la chispa, las brasas de la fogata fueron extinguiéndose con cada evento fallido, con cada ilusión deshecha y con cada derrota emocional. ¿Dónde rayos hallaría al siguiente Avatar, si éste parecía haberse esfumado de la faz del planeta?


D/A.- Algo breve, escrito en una noche de ocio. ATLA no me pertenece (sino, me habría dignado a escoger una sola personalidad para Zuko). Y, pues, creo que no hay mayores advertencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fuego**

Ya no sabía distinguir el tiempo. Días, semanas, meses, todos pasaban en un ritmo fatídico, tan lento que sabía a la perfección, acabarían volviéndole loco. Si es que no habían iniciado esos estragos ya.

Yacía sentado en el centro de su habitación metálica, en medio de la profunda oscuridad iluminada, sutilmente, con un trío de velas. Su ancho pecho, con claras marcas y demás cicatrices, producto de las batallas, estaba desnudo, recibiendo el resplandor que producían las mechas frente a él.

No había nada que le relajase más que observar, en silencio, la casi inmóvil posición en que permanecían las modestas llamas. Porque no habría ni una ínfima brisa que les ayudase a danzar. No tenían oportunidad de darle ese espectáculo.

_Encerrado_. Así podía describirse en la soledad de su compartimiento a bordo. Se sentía prisionero, a pesar de tener la libertad de atravesar los amplios mares del mundo -haciendo excepción a los territorios del Reino Fuego-, porque su lugar no era aquél.

La plana superficie de cada océano que cruzaba, le aburría. El olor a sal, impregnado en el navío, le había cansado desde hace ya tiempo, tal y como sucedió con la amplia vista al cielo despejado, al candente sol quemando al mediodía, y el viento fresco que besaba a su rostro. En definitiva, palpaba aquellas maravillas como insípidas.

¿Sólo un año transcurrió desde su exilio? Porque estaba agotado, con bolsas negras bajo sus ojos ambarinos, cuyo brillo se fue tornando tenue, hasta quedar olvidado. Como cuando un huevo cae del nido y se rompe, consideraba sus posibilidades por retomar su puesto como príncipe, nulas. Aunque se aseguraba de mostrarse decidido frente a su tío y el resto de la tripulación.

Se apagó la chispa, las brasas de la fogata fueron extinguiéndose con cada evento fallido, con cada ilusión deshecha, y con cada derrota emocional. ¿Dónde rayos hallaría al siguiente Avatar, si parecía haberse esfumado de la faz del planeta?

Un suspiro prolongado manó de entre sus labios, y la luz de las velas tembló por un instante, para después volver a su manera estática. Y es que el cansancio no era sólo físico, sino mental. Frecuentes jaquecas le atormentaban desde el último par de semanas, y apenas conseguía dormir en la noche.

¿Qué había pasado con su esperanza, con su anhelo de que las cosas mejorarían? Sabía que la llama se estaba muriendo, y desconocía el medio en que podría hacerle avivar.

Pasó rato rodeado de su propia sombra, y la de los pocos muebles a su alrededor, meditando como solía hacerlo. Mientras, la mecha de las velas se fue terminando, y con ellas, su candidez, dejando de único recuerdo las gotas de cera derretida, que ahora ahogaban a la diminuta ascua de la del centro.

Entonces oyó el rechinar de la tosca puerta de hierro, y el eco emitido por unos pies al caminar. Se mantuvo callado, aún cuando vio a su anciano tío sentarse a su lado izquierdo.

Y nuevamente reinó el silencio, por un prolongado lapso. Se limitaban a ver lo que había quedado ante sus miradas.

Finalmente, sin previo aviso, el hombre mayor aplicó su fuego control, y encendió las tres velas, una a una.

El joven pelinegro iba a abrir la boca para replicar algo, cuando le cortaron las palabras de su sabio acompañante:

-No dejes que las llamas se apaguen –dijo antes de salir del camarote, dejando solo a su sobrino y sus pensamientos.

Zuko emitió una media sonrisa, y, curiosamente, al siguiente día se dedicó a dar órdenes en el barco, seguro de que, esta vez, sí hallaría al Avatar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Day.- Espero que (al menos a alguien u.u) le haya gustado. La verdad ya venía con ganas de escribir algo sencillito en ATLA, y lo primero que me vino a la mente, fue esto. Un oneshot de los sentimientos de Zuko, aunque demasiado simple, desde mi punto de vista /

Nota.- Dejar reviews en los fics que lees, da buen karma :D


End file.
